


La conquista de Jensen Ackles

by Superunicornio



Series: La conquista mundial según Misha Collins [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (un poco), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Misha Collins, Hand Jobs, Implied Bottom Jensen Ackles, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jensen tiene un palo en el culo, M/M, Misha es un completo cabron, Top Jensen Ackles, son una panda de assholes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha ha decidido conquistar el mundo persona a persona, cama a cama. Texas es su primer objetivos y San Antonio ya está en su poder, el siguiente paso es Dallas. Esto pasa por darle las habitaciones más pequeñas en las convenciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La conquista de Jensen Ackles

**Author's Note:**

> Esto viene de mi [LJ](http://nuryyyy.livejournal.com/) y lo escribí hace años cuando SPN consumía mi vida. La primera parte está [aquí](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5031034).

Jensen miró alrededor sin demasiado interés, está en el restaurante del hotel e intenta mantenerse despierto mientras cena. Es que, simplemente, no puede con su cuerpo. Lleva sólo dos días en Londres y aún no se ha acostumbrado al horario, además está agotado psíquica y físicamente. Ha tenido que soportar gritos durante horas, firmar autógrafos y posar con una sonrisa, cuando lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Pero las fans no tienen la culpa, así que ha hecho lo que mejor ha podido y ha sonreído, bromeado y reído. Está hecho todo un campeón. 

Está a punto de levantarse y marcharse siguiendo los pasos de Jared (que parecía el doble de cansado que él esa mañana), cuando Misha se acerca a la mesa con una sonrisa y se sienta tranquilamente.

-Hey, tío.

-Me muero de hambre –es la única respuesta de Collins mientras mira alrededor en busca del camarero.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, tío. ¿Cómo estás? Cansado, pero bien –Jensen finge que habla consigo mismo ganándose una carcajada genuina de Misha.

-Lo siento, lo siento –levanta ambas manos con gesto conciliador. –Venía pensando en otras cosas.

-En comida.

Misha sonríe y Jensen se da cuenta que esa sonrisa no es la que debería (se ha pasado horas rodando con Misha, comienza a conocerlo, a él y a su“payasismo” crónico). Collins sigue sonriendo de ésa forma mientras se echa hacia atrás y abre las piernas apoyando la manos en las rodillas. Jensen no sabe por qué se queda mirando ése gesto, pero lo hace.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada.

Tamborilea con sus largos dedos sobre la rodilla y Jensen intenta no mirarlo; intenta centrarse en su mirada clara, pero ese movimiento está en su campo periférico de visión y no lo puede ignorar. Lo mira y se pasa la lengua por los labios. Es inconsciente.

-Oye, Jensen… -Misha arrastra las palabras. Tiene que levantar la mirada y se lo encuentra invadiendo su espacio personal. Se echa un poco para atrás pero Collins se inclina más hacia él y tiene que quedarse quieto antes de empezar a hacer el ridículo en mitad del restaurante.

-¿Qué? –intenta no lamerse los labios pero Misha está muy cerca y tiene que hacerlo.

Collins suelta otra risilla y ladea un poco la cabeza, mirándole los labios. Jensen se da cuenta, aunque no quiere.

-Estaba pensando en quién es más grande, ¿Jared o tú?

Qué pregunta más estúpida.

-Padalecki mide dos metros veinte o así, Misha. No jodas –sabe que Misha no habla de eso, lo sabe. Deja la servilleta sobre la mesa, nervioso, y casi suspira de alivio cuando ve venir al camarero.

Genial, cambio de tema. O eso espera.

Resulta que Misha come pasto, básicamente. O, al menos, a él se lo parece. Siempre anda con sus yogures líquidos con sabor a nada, sus galletas macrobióticas y sus mierdas para vacas, porque (Jensen lo sabe, qué es de Texas) el pasto es para las vacas. Así que se pide una ensalada de vete a saber qué y un té helado.

Ambos se quedan mirando al camarero marcharse y Jensen espera que el tema de ¿quién es más grande? quede relegado a un segundo plano, pero Misha vuelve a la carga. Se inclina de nuevo hacia delante y vuelve a invadir espacio personal ajeno, léase, el de Jensen.

Ackles gruñe mentalmente y se echa hacia delante, él también puede jugar. Sólo espera no sonrojarse.

-Ya sé que Jared es muy grande, sólo me preguntaba… Bueno, si tú, Jensen, eres igual –se pasa la lengua por los labios. –Es que Texas me tiene fascinado, será el primer lugar que conquiste, ¿sabes? Ya estoy en ello –le guiña un ojo con todo el descaro del mundo y Jensen tiene que admitir que se acaba de sonrojar.

Y que acaba de tener una revelación de esas, en plan mística.

Será cabrón.

Se ha follado a Padalecki, el muy hijo de puta.

No puede pensar coherentemente así que planta las dos manos sobre la mesa, se inclina hacia delante y le habla muy cerca, demasiado.

-Creo que te vas a quedar con la duda, Collins.

Ja, juegos a él…

-¿En serio? –ladea un poco la cabeza- Entonces, será que San Antonio es más grande que Dallas. Qué pena.

Se echa hacia atrás y le dedica una sonrisa al camarero que llega con el plato y la bebida. Jensen se queda apoyado contra la mesa, un poco levantado del asiento y con cara de gilipollas. De pronto, sólo quiere matar y mira que Misha le cae de puta madre, pero a veces… Dios, lo mataría.

Nadie lo humilla así. Nadie. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Quién cojones, eh?

Se levanta bruscamente y se queda mirando a Misha, éste se limita sonreír con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca.

-Me voy a la cama.

No lo deja despedirse, sale del restaurante casi como un vendaval mientras se promete a si mismo que Jared no va a tocarle el culo en lo que queda de siglo.

*

No puede dormir y eso que está agotado. Camina por la habitación, se sienta a ver la tele, llama a su madre, se tira en la cama, entra en el baño, sale y vuelve a entrar. Hace el recorrido completo como tres veces y acaba por darse una ducha, una ducha que resulta que tiene que ser fría.

No quiere reconocerlo, pero Misha lo ha picado en su orgullo de macho o lo que sea, pero lo ha picado.

Resulta que ahora follan, genial. Ya entiende por qué Jared estaba tan agotado y por qué no paraban de hacerse bromas. Ya lo sabe. Y no, no está celoso. Él tiene novia, aunque prefiere no pensar en ello y menos cuando está lejos de casa.

Al salir de la ducha se pone el pijama, pero cambia de opinión y se lo quita. Se pone los primeros vaqueros que encuentra, unas zapatillas y una camisa antes de salir de la habitación. Se mete la tarjeta-llave en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones y camina por los pasillos mientras se va abrochando los botones. Repasa mentalmente lo que le va a decir y, siendo sincero, lleva desde que salió del restaurante pensando una excusa que no tiene ni puta idea de cuál es. 

Se termina de abrochar los botones y se remanga mientras recorre los últimos metros hasta la habitación, respira hondo y se queda parado mirando fijamente la puerta. ¿Qué coño le iba a decir? Hola, he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste y vengo a enseñarte algo. Dallas, es enorme. Dios, no. Eso queda demasiado mal hasta para Dean. Espera, eso. Dean. Llevaba interpretando a un tío descarado y encantado de conocerse los últimos cuatro años, tiene que poner parecer relajado y natural. Es actor, joder.

Respira hondo y da un par de golpes en la puerta. Se remueve mientras espera que Misha le abra y durante un instante le asalta la posibilidad de que no esté solo. Eso sería el ridículo padre, pero no. Tiene que ser positivo.

Espera lo que le parecen siglos, pero que realmente no son ni dos minutos. Se apoya en el marco de la puerta e intenta parecer interesante; luego se mete ambas manos en los bolsillos y opta por parecer decaído; Por último opta por quedarse cruzado de brazos, a la defensiva.

La puerta se abre y Misha se queda mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Hola –carraspea y saca un poco de músculo. Intenta sentirse más relajado. Está frente a Misha que es más bajito que él y podría tumbarlo de un puñetazo si quisiera, que no quiere, así que no sabe por qué se siente como un crío de cinco años. -¿Puedo pasar?

Misha ensancha la sonrisa arrugando la nariz y se echa a un lado, aún apoyado en la puerta y señala al interior con el brazo. Jensen entra con los labios apretados y los huevos más apretados aún. Joder, ni que se fuera a meter en la cueva del lobo o algo así.

Mira alrededor y comprueba con un solo vistazo que la habitación es pequeña, pero que tiene lo básico. Una cama enorme, una mesa con un par de sillones que parecen cómodos y una puerta que seguro que da al baño. Sobre la mesita del té (supone que de té porque están en Londres y té e ingleses siempre van juntos) está el ordenador portátil de Misha. No puede ver la pantalla pero espera que no estuviera en foros de fans o algo por el estilo. Todos saben que Misha miraba esas mierdas.

-Está bien la habitación –no sabe muy bien por qué lo dice; la suya es más grande.

-Es más pequeña que las vuestras. Me quejaré en la próxima convención –pasa por su lado en dirección a los sillones y se sienta subiendo las piernas sobre el asiento. Jensen se queda de pie, mirándolo. – ¿Vienes por algo en concreto?

Jensen bufa, porque Misha es un mamón y sabe perfectamente el motivo de su visita. Puede llamarlo ego, amor propio, curiosidad o que cuatro años al lado de Jared lo han vuelto gilipollas perdido. Que lo llame como quiera, pero sabe para qué está ahí.

Se van a acostar y no precisamente para dormir.

-Dijiste que tenías curiosidad por saber quién es más grande, Jared o yo –se toca un poco la polla intentando que no se note, pero es que no puede evitarlo. Lleva empalmado desde que Misha le ha abierto en pijama y casi ha pasado de él. Quizás es verdad que es un poco masoquista y que le va la marcha. Jared se lo dice a veces. -Bien, aquí estoy.

Se sienta a los pies de la cama, piernas abiertas y codos apoyados en las rodillas. No sabe que más decir, no quiere llevar un cartel de neón de tres metros pidiendo sexo. A él no le hace falta, aunque el bulto de sus pantalones pretenda decir lo contrario.

Misha mira fijamente la pantalla del ordenador antes de cerrarla, se pone en pie y camina hacia él. Se queda frente a Jensen. Éste tiene que mirar hacia arriba y se pasa la lengua por los labios. Tiene que echarse un poco hacia atrás y aprovecha que Misha lo mira a los ojos para recolocarse la erección, espera que no lo vea.

-¿Te gusta el fútbol, verdad?

¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? No debería haber ido, debería haberse encerrado en la habitación con cerrojo y candado, tragado la llave y haberse tumbado a esperar el fin del mundo.

-Sí, supongo –se encoge un poco de hombros, tiene que reconocer que Misha siempre consigue cogerlo fuera de juego.

-A mi también. –Collins se revuelve el pelo con una sonrisa casi tatuada en la cara, parece que estuviera pensando su siguiente paso. –Y me estaba preguntando –le planta una mano en el pecho y hace fuerza hacia atrás. Jensen se mueve casi por inercia y se echa hacia atrás apoyándose sobre los antebrazos –. ¿Qué equipo será mejor? ¿San Antonio o Dallas? –Jensen parpadea mientras Misha se sube sobre sus caderas y se sienta justo encima de la erección. Ackles traga saliva e intenta relajarse. –Ya he comprobado que San Antonio tiene un buen… equipo; joven y con mucho entusiasmo. En el terreno de juego es entregado aunque algo violento, pero se hacen querer porque ponen toda su energía en el juego. ¿Has visto jugar a Dallas, Jensen?

Sí, joder. Claro que lo ha visto.

-Es genial, ¿verdad? –Misha es un cabrón. No tiene otro nombre, porque la manera en la que mueve el culo sobre su erección no es normal.

-Sí…

Collins sonríe y se inclina un poco hacia delante, sus narices quedan muy juntas y sus respiraciones se mezclan. A Jensen le encantaría cogerlo por el culo y obligarlo a restregarse contra él, le queman las manos por hacerlo.

-¿Verdad? ¿Y Dallas ha jugado contra San Antonio? –Misha ladea un poco la cabeza, como si fuera a besarlo. –Tengo curiosidad, ¿quién ganó? Yo digo que San Antonio.

Jensen traga saliva, lo mira a los ojos e intenta parecer todo lo calmado que puede.

-Dallas le ha metido alguna que otra paliza a San Antonio.

-¿Ah, sí? –Misha vuelve a echarse hacia atrás y a mover el culo. –Bien, eso me gusta.

-¿Te pone pensar que me lo follo? –normalmente no sería tan directo, pero ¡vamos! Tiene a su compañero de reparto restregando el culo contra su polla, no está para andarse con tonterías.

Misha sonríe y deja de mover las caderas, le pasa las manos por el pecho y comienza a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa uno por uno, lentamente.

-Estamos hablando de fútbol, Jensen.

-Estamos hablando de que te voy a follar.

¿Demasiado directo? Quizás, pero los juegos lo ponían nervioso y quería acabar con éste, abrirse los pantalones y desahogarse un poco. Lo necesita.

Misha termina de abrir la camisa y la aparta un poco, se mueve hacia delante y le mira a los ojos unos instantes antes de ladear la cabeza y pasarle la lengua por la comisura de los labios. Hace un recorrido hacia abajo por su mentón y Jensen no puede evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole espacio para maniobrar. Siente la lengua dejando un recorrido de saliva tibia allí donde pasa. Parece quemar mientras se para y se hunde en el hueco de la clavícula haciendo que casi suelte un gemido, pero se controla. Ésto es una especie de competición, o él se lo está tomando así, y no piensa perder. Ni de coña. 

-Eso habrá que verlo –murmura de pronto Collins camino de uno de los pezones de Jensen.

-¿El qué?

-Pues quién le mete un gol a quién, Jen.

Le enrosca la lengua en un pezón. Jensen está a punto de dejarse caer sobre la cama y ponerse a gemir como si le fuera la vida en ello. No, no piensa hacerlo. Se muerde los labios y aprieta las manos sobre la colcha de la cama, intentando que su polla deje de estremecerse a cada pasada de esa lengua.

Oh, Dios.

Arquea un poco la espalda y está a dos segundos de agarrarlo de los cabellos, obligarlo a bajar y restregar la entrepierna contra su cara. Está a punto pero Misha parecer querer llegar al mismo sitio y abandona su pezón derecho y comienza a bajar. El rastro de saliva se para en el ombligo, donde hunde la lengua y muerde un poco. Se entretiene más de lo que debe, en opinión de Jensen, que tiene que llevar una mano hasta su cabello castaño para empujar un poco.

-Hazlo ya.

-¿Y si no quiero? -Jensen suelta un gruñido, está comenzando a cansarse del puto juego.- ¿Me vas a obligar?

Pues sí, eso mismo.

No sabe cómo lo hace pero se levanta de la cama tirando de Misha, empujándolo sin saber muy bien hasta donde y sonríe cuando éste suelta un quejido al chocar contra la pared.

-Eso mismo.

Le hunde la lengua en la boca y le da el beso más sucio que ha dado en su vida, hay demasiada lengua y poca coordinación, pero consigue que Misha se aferre a sus hombros y que le tire del cabello. Jensen sonríe como un animal en celo y le mete una pierna entre las suya, presionando hacia arriba para hacer contra la polla de Collins. Éste le tira de la camisa y se la quita de los hombros.

Se muerden, se besan y se gruñen. No hay nada de coordinación en ese beso o en lo que hacen, pero Jensen siente que se podría correr solamente escuchando los gruñidos de Misha.

Se separa unos centímetros de Collins, le tira de la camiseta para sacársela y la desgarra un poco mientras se la termina de quitar. Se agacha y le muerde un pezón como venganza antes de bajar hasta los pantalones del pijama. Cae de rodillas y siente las manos de Misha en el cabello mientras comienza a comerle la polla por encima de la ropa , sin importarle nada. Se deleita con la dura que la tiene y no tarda nada en comenzar a masturbarlo, también por encima de los pantalones, mientras le humedece la polla con la lengua.

Jensen gruñe incoherencias e ignora los tirones de Misha para que se separe de él. Quiere humillarle haciendo que se corra sin tocarlo por dentro de los pantalones.

-Venga, Collins. Córrete para Dallas –no se puede creer que esté diciendo eso. Parece Jared.

Casi suelta una risotada de satisfacción cuando escucha los gimoteos de Misha. Dios, resulta que gime como una puta y la idea lo pone más caliente de lo normal. El mentado le tira con todas sus fuerzas del pelo y se deja caer de rodillas frente a él, lo empuja y ambos caen hechos un lío al suelo.

-No, –Misha le habla contra los labios- no.

Le mete la lengua en la boca y ruedan hasta quedar Misha de espaldas al suelo, Jensen se acomoda entre sus piernas y se apoya con el antebrazo en el suelo. Collins se arquea por completo contra él mientras se besan con mucha lengua y se restriegan el uno contra el otro.

Jensen gruñe al sentir las dos manos de Misha sobre su culo, presionando para que quede más cerca y haciendo que su polla sufra dentro de los vaqueros. Necesita librarse de ellos, lo necesita en ese preciso momento.

-Espera… Joder…-Misha aprovecha que está desconcentrado intentando desabrocharse los pantalones y lo empuja para quedar encima. –Estate quieto, coño.

Pero Collins lo ignora y se lanza a morderle el cuello consiguiendo que suelte un gemido, arqueando la espalda. Le muerde una y otra vez, seguramente pretende dejarle una marca.

-Ni de co-…

-Vamos –siente la lengua húmeda de Misha en el oído y todo parece volverse vapor- a la cama y me la metes, ¿quieres? Yo quiero, Jensen. Vamos, tu polla en mi culo. Ahora.

Jensen se queda sin aire.

Collins se separa de él, se pone en pie y se baja los calzoncillos hasta el suelo. Sonríe mientras saca una pierna y luego otra del lío de prendas y se pasa la mano sobre la polla acariciándose la cabeza con el pulgar, mordiéndose los labios.

-Venga, vamos.

Misha lo llama y él no puede hacer otra cosa que ponerse de rodillas y comenzar a comérsela. Un poco sólo. Tiene que lamerle esa humedad que se expande por el glande o morir.  
-Ackles… -siente como Misha ondula las caderas y le tira del cabello-. C-cama… venga, cama.

Ninguno parece capaz de coordinar muy bien, la verdad.

Jensen se pone de pie y embiste con sus caderas contra las de Misha. Éste se agarra a sus hombros y levanta las piernas, enredándose a su alrededor. Jensen no sabe cómo lo hace pero consigue bajarse los pantalones mientras le come la boca y carga con él. Chocan contra la puerta del baño y Jensen embiste hacia arriba. Casi se corre cuando su polla presiona entre las nalgas de Misha y éste suelta un gimoteo. Dios, se corre. Se corre. Cuando se la meta no va a aguantar ni tres segundos.

Intenta ubicar la cama en la habitación pero su mente es un lío, solamente puede pensar en que la polla le roza el culo a Misha mientras lo mantiene en peso, y en lo ligero que es el hijo de puta. Pero tiene suerte y cuando camina hacia atrás cae justo sobre la mullida cama. Rueda con Misha y consigue tenerlo baja su cuerpo, embiste con las caderas y sus pollas se rozan. Se gruñen a los labios y siguen embistiendo.

Jensen tiene la sensación de que está a nada de correrse sobre Misha y él quiere correrse dentro, no sobre. Aunque le vale correrse sea como sea porque la polla le va a estallar y Misha gime como una tía, el muy cabrón.

-¿Tienes…? -Misha se arquea y lo besa, no deja de hablar. Le muerde los labios y se separa de él con todo el dolor del mundo. Se sienta de rodillas entre sus piernas- . ¿Tienes condones? ¿Lubricante?

Que los tenga por el amor de Dios.

-En la malet-… -se muerde los labios. -No, en la mesilla.

Jensen casi se abalanza sobre ésta, casi saca el cajón de un tirón y abre la caja de condones. Agarra uno y lo tira hacia donde está Misha; luego saca el bote de lubricante y se embadurna los dedos. Cuando se gira se encuentra con la viva imagen del deseo. Misha se está masturbando con los ojos cerrados y mueve las caderas como si fuera el fin del mundo. Jensen tiene ganas de comerle la polla de nuevo y eso no puede ser muy normal.

-Joder, ¿no puedes esperar un poco? -lo cubre con su cuerpo y le mete un dedo casi sin dejarlo pensar. Es un pequeño castigo por estar divirtiéndose sólo. Misha arquea todo el cuerpo y le muerde los labios- .Eres un impaciente, Collins.

No tarda mucho en meter otro dedo y abrirlos, cerrarlos, girarlos, mientras busca la próstata. Quiere follársela como un loco y demostrarle quién es mejor. Seguro que Jared ni se tomó la molestia, es un bruto y va a lo que va. Jensen le va a enseñar lo que es correrse como un bestia.

-Dios… -Misha arquea la espalda y mueve las caderas medio desesperado, Jensen le echa un vistazo entre las piernas y se relame los labios. Dios, necesita metérsela.

Mete otro dedo y los arquea un poco. Aquello es maravilloso. Tiene tres dedos dentro del culo de Misha y éste parece a punto de correrse con sólo eso. Espera a que dé con la próstata y… Bingo.

Misha suelta un grito que le sale de lo más profundo del pecho, se arquea por completo y lo mira con esos ojazos claros que parecen traspasarlo todo. Jensen sonríe y saca los dedos, tampoco quiere que se corra.

-¿Q-qué haces? Vuel-vuelve a…

Jensen chista suavemente, agarra el condón que hay sobre la colcha y lo abre con los dientes. Suelta un siseo cuando el látex lo envuelve por completo y se coloca entre las piernas de Misha.

-¿Te enseñó San Antonio ésta estrategia? –se inclina hacia delante y se acomoda sobre la entrada lubricada, empuja un poco sintiendo la estreches y observando la manera en la que Misha se arquea mientras se muerde los labios. -¿Eh? ¿Te la enseñó?

Collins parece estar muy ocupado intentando no correrse como para responder. Jensen se encarama un poco más sobre él, le levanta las caderas y vuelve a embestir. Es demasiado estrecho y se tiene que morder los labios con fuerza.

Se queda quieto y ambos respiran con dificultad.

Tarda un minuto en comenzar a mover de nuevo las caderas y se relaja al comprobar que Misha se mueve con él, casi ondulando. Es bastante elástico. Jensen se inclina hacia delante sin romper el ritmo de las embestidas y le come los labios, muerde y saborea, mientras Collins sube las piernas un poco. Le tira del cabello y Jensen sonríe mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Siente los dientes de Misha en la nuez y suelta un gruñido caliente. Poco a poco comienzan a buscarse con más fuerza, arañándose en las embestidas, buscándose con las manos y comiéndose con los labios.

-E-eres… ahhhDios.

Jensen gruñe, se arquea y embiste con largas estocadas. Misha se revuelve casi gimoteando. Jensen agarra la mano que se aferra a su cabello y la lleva hasta sus labios. Embiste profundo y se queda así, mirando a los ojos mientras le lame un par de dos. Se los mete en la boca, los succiona lentamente uno por uno, los muerde un poco y sonríe ante la mirada dilatada de Misha. Se entretiene más de lo necesario, sólo por el placer de conseguir que Collins mueva las caderas buscando más contando. Le encanta tenerlo así. Deja ir los dedos, húmedos de su saliva, y sale por completo de Misha para volver a entrar. 

Lo escucha lanzar un largo gemido de placer mientras le muerde el cuello.

-Hmmm… Jensen –Misha le habla al oído y le come la oreja-. Eres enorme, ¿lo sabías? Tus hombros, –se los araña y Jensen siente el rastro de la saliva tibia- tu pecho, tu polla…

Tiene que gruñir mientras siente la humedad de la polla de Misha en el vientre y sus dedos recorriéndole la espalda. También tiene que reconocer que le gusta las guarradas que le susurra entre gemidos.

-Me… me gusta… Dios, me g-gusta que me folles… –masculla Misha contra su oído y Jensen ya no sabe si las gotitas de su espalda son sudor o saliva, pero le da absolutamente igual. –D-dallas… Jensen. Me gusta. V-venga, más… fóllame más fuerte, Dallas.

La voz de Misha suena entrecortada, pero Jensen le muerde los labios y le mete la lengua en la boca. Está a punto de correrse y quiere que se vaya con él, que sea arrollador, que le colapse el alma y le haga olvidar que alguna vez se lo ha follado alguien que no haya sido Jensen Ackles. 

-Dios… -le muerde los labios. Entonces lo siente. Justo en su culo, justo cuando sale casi hasta la punta y embiste desde otro ángulo. Justo en ese momento siente el dedo de Misha meterse dentro de su culo. Le está metiendo un dedo, joder.

-¿T-te gusta? –Misha le habla contra los labios, más húmedo de lo que debería estar permitido y mueve el dedo dentro de su culo. -¿Te gusta, eh?

Jensen gruñe como única respuesta y mueve las caderas con tanta violencia que teme que vayan a atravesar la pared. Misha se convulsiona por completo y mete otro dedo, más profundo aún.

No sabe cómo lo hace, pero Jensen se lo folla con toda su alma mientras Misha le hunde dos dedos en el culo y el muy hijo de puta le presiona la próstata. Siente que el mundo deja de tener sentido, que todo se vuelve líquido y que el pecho se le llena de fuego.

-Sí, joder. Venga, Dios… joder, eres tan estrecho y… D-dios. Venga, mete otro, joder. Venga… ahhhhh.

El par de dedos lo estimulan y encuentra el punto justo en el que Misha se vuelve mantequilla entre sus dedos. Deja de tocarlo, deja de gemir, deja hasta de respirar mientras se arquea por completo y sus pupilas se dilatan hasta cubrir todo el iris. Misha se corre justo en ese momento, manchándole el vientre y soltando un grito que debe de haberse escuchado en todo el puto hotel.

Jensen lo sigue de cerca cuando Misha se contrae completamente a su alrededor y el mundo deja de tener sentido. Da un par de embestidas más alzando las caderas y clavándolo en la cama. Todo se vuelve negro a su alrededor mientras eyacula gruñendo el nombre de Misha una y otra vez, como un puto mantra que lo arrastrara hasta el orgasmo.

Se deja caer sobre Collins mientras intenta recuperar la respiración y todo su cuerpo se contrae, cansado.

-Me aplastas, Ackles.

Suelta un gruñido y sale de Misha para tumbarse a su lado. Se queda mirando el techo con una mano sobre el estomago y la otra sobre la frente. Intenta recuperar el ritmo normal de sus pensamientos pero siente el cerebro licuado. La única idea coherente que se le ocurre es que ha ganado la batalla, aunque no sabe si el par de dedos en su culo cambia la cosa…

Siente una mano sobre su polla y levanta la cabeza para encontrarse a Misha, que le quita el preservativo, hace un nudo y lo tira a la papelera que hay junto a la cama.

-Qué considerado.

Misha sonríe, se desliza por la cama, deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y cierra los ojos. Parece dispuesto a dormirse tranquilamente. Jensen se levanta de la cama y comienza a buscar su ropa, no piensa quedarse a dormir. Le gustaría, aunque no lo reconociera. Pero no puede. El por qué no lo tiene muy claro.

-Puedes quedarte.

-Da igual –se pone los pantalones y se los abrocha, mira alrededor en busca de la camiseta. No sabe cómo pero está colgada de una lámpara que hay en el rincón, camina hacia ella y se la pone.

-Vale… -hay cierto tono de retintín en el tono de Misha que no le gusta nada.

-¿Vale, qué?

-Nada.

-Dilo, no me toques las pelotas.

Misha suelta una risita y se incorpora en la cama, sigue completamente desnudo pero no parece importarle en absoluto.

-Es que aún no me he decidido…

-¿Decidir el qué? –Jensen frunce el ceño y da un par de pasos hacia la cama.

-Quién juega mejor.

Será capullo. Jensen tiene que respirar hondo, muy hondo. Sabe que es una provocación, que le está tocando el orgullo y todo para salirse con la suya, pero no puede evitar actuar como lo hace.

-Yo, claro.

Misha suelta una risotada echando la cabeza hacia detrás y luego lo mira mientras que sin ningún con descaro se pasa la mano por la tripa hacia abajo.

-Vamos, Dallas. Aún no me ha quedado claro –murmura con una sonrisilla bailando en sus labios.

-Bien, bien… -se saca la camiseta y la tira al rincón. –Vamos a echar otro partido, sólo para que quede claro que Dallas es mejor que San Antonio.


End file.
